Sekolah Hantu
by The Secret Phantom
Summary: Penasaran? Baca saja deh. Isinya tentang hantu-hantu yang ada di sekolah 'Voca Junior High School'. Mind to RnR? Don't like? Don't read! Like? Read! Keep read! :D


Don't like? Don't read.!

Dislaimer : Yamaha Corporation

FanFiction : Me

Rating : Maybe T

Warning : Mungkin ceritanya bisa bikin para pembaca takut sendirian ke toilet, takut sendirian di rumah, teriak-teriak seperti suara halilintar ._. Mungkin ada TYPO di mana-mana.

* * *

**Summary**

**Putra Hatsune dan Putri Hatsune serta teman-teman terjebak sebuah sekolah yang besar dan menyeramkan. Sekolah itu adalah sekolah hantu. Beberapa murid meninggal dunia akibat dibunuh oleh hantu-hantu itu. Berhasilkah Putra dan Putri Hatsune serta teman-teman bebas dari hantu-hantu dan sekolah itu? Bagaimana cara mereka agar berhasil bebas dari hantu-hantu dan sekolah itu?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Satu : Voca Junior High School**

Tokyo, Jepang, berasal dari Benua Asia. Di Pagi hari yang mendung, bertanda akan mau turun hujan. Di sana, terlihat sebuah rumah yang megah di tengah kota, rumah itu terlihat seperti tempat tinggal Tuan Putri. Warna dinding rumah megah itu adalah cream, ada dua pilar di sebelah kanan-kiri, di antara kedua pilar itu ada sebuah pintu utama rumah megah yang besar itu, ada beberapa anak tangga di luar rumah megah itu, ada dua buah air mancur dengan patung manusia yang sedang menari tari balet di kanan-kiri, tinggi rumah megah itu kira-kira 45 meter, panjangnya kira-kira 85 meter dan lebarnya kira-kira 90 meter. Rumah itu sungguh besar, besar sekali. Rumah itu dapat dijuluki 'Istana' atau 'Kastil'. Dan, di rumah itu, tampaknya ada beberapa mobil buatan Jerman, bermerek BMW, ada yang sedan dan minibus.

Di sanalah, tampak ada beberapa pelayan yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Ada yang mengepel lantai, mengelap kaca jendela, memasak sarapan, membersihkan kamar mandi, menyapu lantai, mencuci piring, dan lain-lain. Satu pelayan, ia seorang wanita, ia bekerja sebagai 'Maid' di rumah megah itu sedang mendorong troli. Di atas troli, ada hidangan sarapan, satu buah sendok makan, satu buah sendok garpu, satu buah gelas berkaki, satu buah botol berwarna biru dan satu buah kain putih untuk majikannya. Maid itu berambut putih keabu-abuan, berpakaian hitam dengan celemek putih, bersepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam dan rambutnya tanpa dikuncir. Maid itu mengetuk pintu kamar utama yang cukup besar dan mewah.

tok tok tok

"Nona muda... Ini saya Yowane Haku. Sarapan anda sudah siap, Nona Muda." Seorang Maid memberitahu majikannya. Majikannya ternyata adalah perempuan.

"Ya, masuk saja." Kata majikannya yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan sedangkan Maid ada di luar kamarnya.

Grek

Maid itu membuka kenop pintu yang berwarna emas. "Permisi, Nona Muda." Maid itu masuk ke kamar majikannya sambil mendorong troli yang dihidangkan sarapan untuk majikannya. "Sarapan anda hari ini adalah lumpia udang dengan nasi putih dan minumannya adalah minuman favorit anda, Nona Muda..." Maid yang diakui dengan nama Yowane Haku itu sedang membuka penutup makanan itu dan mengambil piring yang di atasnya ada lumpia udang dengan nasi putih kemudian memberinya kepada majikannya.

"Ya." Kata Nona Muda dengan singkat sambil mengambil sebuah piring yang diberikan oleh Maidnya. "Oh ya, Haku. Kenapa kau yang menyampaikan sarapan ini untuk aku? Ini kan bukan tugasmu, di mana Meiko?" Tanya Nona Muda kepada Maidnya, Haku.

"Hmm... Saya dan Meiko berganti tugas, Nona Muda. Tugas Meiko adalah mengantar Nona Muda Rin ke sekolah, Nona Muda." Jawab Haku dengan sopan sambil membungkuk badannya sedikit.

Nona Muda itu hanya menggangguk kepalanya dengan tanda mengerti. Kemudian, Nona Muda itu memakan lumpia udang dengan nasi putih ke dalam mulutnya dengan sendok makan. "Nyem, nyem..." Nona Muda itu mengunyahkan makanannya. "Klak" Kemudian Nona Muda itu menelan makanannya dan memberi piring sarapan itu kepada Maidnya. "Haku. Aku sudah kenyang. Bawakan ini untuk buang saja." Perintah Nona Muda itu.

Maidnya, Haku sedikit terkejut. "Tapi, Nona Muda... Anda hanya memakannya dengan satu sendok." Bantah Haku. Ya, Haku sebenarnya tidak berani membantah Nona Muda itu tetapi itu demi kesehatan majikannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan membantahku!" Seru Nona Muda itu. "Ambilkan piring ini." Perintah Nona Muda itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Haku menerima mengambil piring sarapan milik Nona Muda itu. "Baiklah." Haku menaruh piringnya di atas trolinya dan kemudian membuka tutup botol itu.

"Haku. Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh minuman itu." Kata Nona Muda itu dengan tenang sambil membuka novel.

Haku sedikit terkejut dan kemudian menutup kembali tutu botol itu. "Baiklah." Haku siap memegang troli itu. "Saya permisi, Nona Muda." Haku bergegas keluar dari kamar majikannya.

BLAM

"Fuh." Nona Muda itu melirik ke jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Nona Muda itu sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar dan mewah. Nona Muda itu kemudian menutup novelnya, kemudian menarik selimut ke kiri dengan tangan kirinya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya yang besar dan mewah. Nona Muda itu menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar utamanya. Nona Muda itu menghadap ke cermin yang besar dan berkilau. "Hmm... Kau tidak berubah, kau seperti biasanya saja." Nona Muda itu ngobrol di depan cerminnya. Cermin itu dipantul dengan badannya sendiri. Nona Muda itu berambut biru tosca, panjang mencapai betis kakinya, tingginya kira-kira 165an centimeter, menggunakan piyama yang merupakan baju kecil dan celana pendek. Nona Muda itu berjalan menuju Bathub. Nona Muda itu membuka pakaiannya dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam bathub. Di atas bathub sudah ada air panas, entah siapa yang menyiapkannya. Nona Muda itu mengeramasikan rambut yang panjangnya dan kemudian mengusap-usap badannya dengan sabun badan sehingga berbusa. Tak lama kemudian, ia membersihkan badannya dengan air bersih dan berdiri sambil mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna biru muda dan menutupi badannya kemudian turun dari bathub. Ia menuju ke wastafel, ia membuka tutup sabun cuci muka, ia menuangkan sabun ke telapak tangan kirinya dan menggosoknya sehingga berbusa dan mengusap-usap mukanya dengan lembut dan kemudian membersihkan mukanya dengan air kran wastafel itu. Kemudian, Nona Muda itu menggosok giginya. Tak lama kemudian, ia selesai membersihkan badannya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandinya, menuju ke ruang pakaian yang ada di dalam kamar tidurnya. Ia segera memakai seragam sekolahnya. Seragamnya cukup mewah, kemeja hitam dengan biru selengan, rok hitam dengan garis biru yang di bawah roknya, kaus kaki biru dan sepatu sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam. Kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut di depan cermin.

"Nona Muda. Mobilnya sudah siap." Lapor Maidnya yang lain selain Haku.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Seru Nona Muda itu.

"Baik." Kata Maid lain.

Nona Muda itu selesai menyisir rambutnya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Ternyata di depan kamarnya sudah ada maid yang lain. Maid itu berambut kuning, panjang, berpakaian hitam dengan bercelemek putih dan memakai sepatu berhak rendah, Kagamine Lenka. "Oh, Lenka ternyata." Kata Nona Muda.

"Iya, Nona Muda. Hehe" Ujar Lenka, Maidnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk badannya sedikit.

"Aku pergi ya!" Ucap Nona Muda itu.

"Iya, silakan, Nona Muda. Selamat jalan." Lenka membungkuk badannya.

Nona Muda itu berjalan melewati beberapa anak tangga yang ada di dekat kamarnya dan kemudian keluar dari rumahnya, ia pun harus melewati beberapa anak tangga yang ada di luar rumah megahnya lagi.

"Selamat jalan, Nona Muda." Beberapa pelayan mengucapkan sambil membungkuk badan mereka dan menutup kedua mata mereka dengan sopan.

Satu pelayan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya untuk Nona Muda itu. "Silakan naik, Nona Muda." Pelayan itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Nona Muda naik mobilnya. Nona Muda itu menerima dan kemudian menaiki ke dalam mobilnya.

BLAM

"Hei, Selamat pagi, Miku!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru tosca yang hampir sama dengan Nona Muda itu di kursi depan tepat di samping kursi mengemudi.

Nona Muda itu terkejut dengan ucapan pemilik tersebut. "E,ee? Ka,kakak?" Kata Nona Muda yang dipanggil dengan nama Miku. Ya, dia adalah Hatsune Miku.

Hatsune Miku adalah Putri Hatsune yang memiliki perusahaan Hatsune, perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan musik. Kakak Miku yang tadi adalah Hatsune Mikuo. Ya, dia kakak kembar laki-laki Hatsune Miku.

"Se, selamat pagi juga, kak!" Ucap Miku balik.

Mikuo hanya tersenyum. Miku pun membalas tersenyum.

tes tes tes

"Hah, hujan, kak!" Seru Miku sambil melirik ke kaca jendela mobil BMW itu.

"Iya, aku tau, dik."

* * *

**- Voca Junior High School - **

* * *

Miku dan Mikuo turun dari mobil megah itu. Miku dan Miku memegang satu payung, ingat mereka bukan sepasang kekasih tetapi kakak adik! Mereka akrab sekali dari sejak kecil sampai sekarang.

"Eh? Ohayou, Putra dan Putri Hatsune." Sapa teman-temannya.

"Ohayou mo, Minna-san!" Sapa Miku dan Mikuo balik.

Miku dan Mikuo serta teman-temannya masuk ke sekolah yang sangat besar dan mewah itu. Miku murid kelas 2 SMP dan Mikuo murid kelas 3 SMP. Mereka berdua memiliki sangat banyak teman-teman mereka.

"Wah, ada Miku-Chan!" Seorang perempuan melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya kepada Miku dan bergegas menuju ke dekat Miku. Perempuan itu berambut merah muda, berponi, panjang sepinggang dan menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Miku tetapi warnanya beda, Miku berwarna hitam dengan biru, kalau perempuan itu berwarna hitam dengan pink.

"Ah, Luka-Chan!" Miku juga melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya kepada perempuan yang dipanggil dengan nama Luka.

Luka langsung memegang kedua bahu Miku. "Miku, dengar dong ceritaku!" Seru Luka.

Miku sedikit menoleh ke kanan. "Iya, aku tahu. Kita ke kelas saja." Kata Miku. Luka hanya menggangguk kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kakak, aku mau ke kelas dulu. Byeeee~!" Seru Miku sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya ke Mikuo.

"Daaah." Sapa Mikuo dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya. Mikuo juga bergegas menuju ke kelasnya bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

**- Kelas Miku - **

* * *

"Cerita apa, Luka-Chan?" Tanya Miku sambil duduk di kursinya.

Luka pun duduk di kursinya,"Cerita horror." Jawab Luka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Iiiih. Hantu lagi ya. Hahaha. Cerita buatan lagi ya? Ampun deh." Miku tertawa kecil.

"Hei, hei. Ini bukan cerita buatan aku. Ini cerita nyata tentang sekolah ini, tahu!" Keluh Luka. "Katanya, di sini ada beberapa hantu. Dan, beberapa murid yang bersekolah di sini sudah meninggal dunia karena dibunuh oleh hantu-hantu yang bersekolah di sini juga. Katanya, hantu yang pertama meninggal adalah gadis yang cantik, berambut hitam panjang, dan cukup tinggi badannya. Hantu pertama itu meninggal karena seluruh badannya dipotong-potong dan dibuang ke dalam kloset yang ada di toilet itu. Arwah hantu pertama itu tidak tenang, ia ingin mencari orang yang telah membunuhnya. Dulunya ia adalah gadis yang cantik tetapi jika hantu... Wajahnya putih, bola matanya berarah yang berbeda, mata kanannya mengarah ke kiri dan bola mata kirinya mengarah ke atas, mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar, pipinya sobek, lehernya sedikit putus, badannya penuh luka jahitan, jari-jari tangan dan kakinya hilang semua hanya tertinggal beberapa jari. Cara membunuh manusia adalah... Hantu itu menyedot darah manusia sehingga manusia meninggal dunia karena kehabisan darah, wajah manusia yang telah disedot darahnya menjadi membiru atau menghitam, gaya mati manusia yang telah dibunuh sangat aneh, banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sumpah ini seram, Miku!" Cerita Luka yang panjang.

Miku hanya ketakutan, badannya bergemetaran, pupil kedua matanya mengecil dan kedua matanya terbelalak. "Be, benaran?" Tanya Miku dengan ketakutan. "La, lalu... Hantu kedua...?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Iya, ini benaran!" Jawab Luka. "Hantu kedua? Baiklah, hantu kedua itu dulunya hanya seorang gadis yang cantik, meninggal karena ia dikubur hidup-hidup di belakang sekolah ini. Kenapa ia dikubur hidup-hidup? Karena ada perempuan yang membuat cerita yang bohong belaka tentang dirinya, sehingga beberapa murid lainnya menguburkan dia hidup-hidup. Jika hantu, ia berwajah merah, cara jalannya adalah mengesot, berambut berantakan, selalu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, pipinya sobek pula, dan kulit seluruh tubuhnya penuh bekas luka akibat dipukul-pukul oleh murid-murid di sini dengan cangkul. Arwahnya juga tidak tenang. Cara membunuhnya hampir sama dengan hantu pertama. Hantu pertama dan hantu kedua itu bekerja sama dalam membunuh murid-murid sebagai balas dendam." Cerita Luka.

"Iiiihhh... Seraaaaam!" Miku ketakutan.

"Ini memang seram, Miku. Mau menyelidiki tentang ini nanti malam?" Ajak Luka.

Miku hanya bergemetaran. "Ma, mau sih tapi... takuuuuut!"

"Haha, tenang saja. Yang ikut adalah kau, aku, Len, Mikuo, Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya, Ted, Teto dan Luki.!" Seru Luka sambil membuka dari lipatan kedua tangannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas mejanya.

Miku hanya menggangguk kepalanya dengan bertanda mau ikut dan mengerti.

* * *

**Skip time. Malam hari. **

* * *

Di depan sekolah, sudah ada Len, Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya, Ted dan Teto. Sepertinya Miku, Luka, Mikuo dan Luki datang cukup terlambat.

"Hai, teman-teman. Maaf, kami terlambat!" Seru Miku, Luka, Mikuo dan Luki secara bersamaan.

"Tidak kok." Kata teman-temannya secara bersamaan juga.

"Kalian hanya terlambat 3 menit doang, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian sudah siap untuk masuk ke sekolah ini? Kalau aku, siap."

"Sama, siap juga!" Seru yang lain.

Mereka semua masuk ke sekolah itu. Keadaan sekolah di malam hari sangat menyeramkan, mengerikan, dan menakutkan. Aura hawa di sekolah itu sangat dingin, menusuk kulit, membuat bulu berdiri dan merinding. Mereka masuk ke sekolah. Di dalamnya sangat sepi, suram dan gelap. Salah satu di antara mereka ada yang menyalakan lampu senter untuk menerangi tempat itu.

tuk tuk tuk

"Su, suara apa itu...?" Tanya Len.

"E, e, entah..." Jawab Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya, Ted, Teto dan Luki kecuali Miku, Luka dan Mikuo.

Di depan mereka, tiba-tiba muncul bola basket. Bola basket itu sedang melompat-lompat menuju ke hadapan mereka semua. Dan kemudian melompat-lompat lurus di depan mereka tanpa menuju ke mereka.

"A,ap-..." Bicara Gumiya dipotong.

"Lihat, ada seorang di depan kita..." Miku menunjukkan dengan jari telunjuk kirinya.

Semuanya menyipitkan kedua mata mereka. Yang mereka melihat adalah... Seorang laki-laki sedang menari hip hop. Kedua tangannya sedang mengayung-ayungkan seperti bentuk air yang sedang berombak. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena ditutup oleh topi hitam ada bertuliskan 'ROCK'. Laki-laki itu memakai kalung cukup besar, liotinnya berbentuk segi panjang ada bertuliskan 'EMO', memakai baju putih bergambar jari tengah dan bertuliskan 'FUCK', memakai celana yang besar dan sepatu hip hop berwarna kuning. Kemudian gayanya berhenti, tangan kanannya menyodorkan. Bola basket kembali melompat-lompat mundur menuju ke laki-laki itu. Setelah bola basket itu berada di tangan laki-laki itu dan laki-laki itu menanyakan... "Mau bermain bersamaku? Mau bertanding dalam olahraga basket"

"E,ee... Ti,tidak..." Jawab semuanya.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan 2 langkah sambil menari hip hop dan berhenti. "Benaran tidak mau? Kalau tidak mau, bagaimana dengan syaratku, mau kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil memutarkan bola basketnya di atas jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Sya, Syarat apa itu...?" Tanya Gakupo.

Laki-laki itu mengentikan memutar bola basket itu, kemudian melempar ke Gakupo. Gakupo menangkapnya. "Bagi darah kalian..." Syarat Laki-laki itu.

DEG

Gakupo melempar bola basketnya ke laki-laki itu. "KABUUUUUURRRRRRR!" Semuanya berlari-lari di berbeda arah. Gakupo dengan Luka di arah timur, Luki dengan Len di arah barat, Gumi dengan Gumiya di arah barat laut, Ted dengan Teto di arah timur laut dan Miku dengan Mikuo di arah tenggara.

* * *

**Gakupo dan Luka P.O.V  
**

* * *

drap drap drap drap drap

Gakupo dan Luka berlari-lari ke arah timur. Ke arah timur itu ruang kelas 1A SMP, kelas Len.

"Hah.. haah.. haaaah..." Gakupo dan Luka terengah-engah bersama. Gakupo duduk bersandar dinding. Luka pun ikutan. "Capeeekkk..." keluh Luka.

"Iya... Laki-laki tadi sudah gila, masa mau minta darah kita!?" Ujar Gakupo.

"Iya..." Tangan Luka tidak sengaja memegang pinggiran stop kontak. Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangan Luka. "Apa ini...?" Luka menoleh ke kiri bawah. "KYAAAA! APA INI!?" Teriak Luka, ia memegang paha Gakupo dengan erat.

Gakupo memegang tangan kanan Luka yang sedang memegang pahanya dengan erat. "Ada apa, Luka!?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Li,lihat ini..." Luka menunjukkan.

Di pinggiran stop kontak ada beberapa helai rambut hitam yang sudah kasar.

"Iiih! Kenapa ada rambut di situ? Mu,mungkinkah... Ada mayat di dalam dinding ini...?" Gakupo heran setelah ketakutan. "Luka, kita lepas stop kontak ini dulu, siapa tahu di dalam ada mayat." Ajak Gakupo.

"Yuk, coba dulu." Luka mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sejak awal Luka membawa tasnya yang berwarna pink. Membawa palu, senter, tali, dompet dan Hand Phone serta obeng. Luka mengambil obeng, dan memberinya kepada Gakupo. "Nih obengnya." Luka menyodorkan obengnya ke Gakupo.

Gakupo menerima obeng itu. "Iya." Gakupo berdiri dan berjalan ke samping kiri Luka dalam keadaan membungkuk badannya. Gakupo berjongkok di hadapan stop kontak dan kemudian memutar-mutar paku yang ada di antara stop kontak. Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo berhasil membuka paku dan stop kontak itu. "Luka, tolong minggir..." Perintah Gakupo.

"Iya." Luka berdiri sambil membawa tasnya. Luka berjalan cukup dekat dengan Gakupo dan di belakang Gakupo.

Gakupo menarik beberapa helai rambut itu. "Kuat sekali ini..."

Tiba-tiba...

set tik set tik set tik

Di dinding ada bekas pecahan.

BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK

Beberapa batu bata terjatuh semua ke lantai kelas itu.

Gakupo dan Luka terkejut bukan kepalang.

Ternyata itu memang mayat! Mayat di balik dinding. Ia seorang gadis berambut hitam, berseragam hitam dengan merah, berkaus kaki merah, dan bersepatu hitam. Mayat itu ditempel oleh semen yang ada di antara batu bata itu. Seragamnya sudah berantakan, sangat berantakan, rambutnya sudah sangat memanjang.

"Itu... Zatsune Miku, kan...?" Tanya Luka kepada Gakupo.

Gakupo hanya bergemetaran sambil menggenggam beberapa helai rambut hitam itu. "Zatsune Miku...? Kita harus berkata apa dengan Miku...? Zatsune Miku kan sepupu Miku yang menghilang 2 tahun yang lalu..." Ujar Gakupo. Kedua mata Gakupo terbelalak hebat dengan badannya bergemetaran dengan hebat.

"Tidak mungkin..." Luka pun membelalak kedua matanya dan bergemetaran hebat yang sama dengan Gakupo.

Set

Mayat itu bergerak, turun dari dinding ke lantai dan berjalan menuju ke Gakupo dan Luka.

tap

"A,aa... Ti, tidak..." Gakupo dan Luka ketakutan.

tap

Luka terjatuh dan berjalan mundur dengan ngesot ke belakang. Sedangkan, Gakupo berjalan mundur dengan pelan sambil menatap mayat itu yang sedang berjalan mendekati Gakupo dan Luka.

Rambut Zatsune Miku semakin memanjang. Mayat itu semakin mendekati Gakupo dan Luka. Dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Luki dan Len P.O.V **

* * *

Luki dan Len sudah berada di lapangan basket.

"A,araaaa... Ini lapangan basket!?" Keluh Luki.

"Sssttt... kau dengar suara tadi?" Tanya Len.

"Suara? Nggak...?" Luki bingung. Karena Luki memang tidak mendengar suara yang didengar oleh Len.

Di sebuah lapangan, ada empat buah pagar, salah satu pagar-pagar itu... diputuskan oleh sendiri. Mungkin diputuskan oleh setan-setan yang bersekolah di sekolah itu.

Len berjalan mendekati ke tiang ring basket itu. "Hoi, Luki. Mau main basket sama aku, nggak? Bola basket ada di sini, loh! Mau gak? Please, deh!" Mohon Len kepada Luki.

"Hadeeeh! Kita ke sini, buat apa? Bukan buat main basket, lah. Kita di sini buat menyelidiki kebenaran tentang hantu-hantu yang sudah meninggal di sekolah ini, Len!" Seru Luki sekaligus mengeluh.

"Haaah. Ya sudah." Len kembali berjalan mendekati Luki. Tiba-tiba...

BRUAAAKKKK

"AAAKKKH!" Len menjerit kesakitan.

"LEEEEEENNNNNNN.!" Teriak Luki.

Tiang ring basket menimpa badan Len. Tiang ring basket patah. Gaya Len sangat aneh, kepala Len berada di lurus tepat punggung, tangan kirinya berada di leher belakang, telapak tangan kirinya tepat berada di jakun Len, tangan kanannya berada di punggungnya, kaki kanannya diputar dan kaki kirinya membengkok.

"Apa... Apa-apaan gaya itu...?" Tanya Luki sendiri.

"Itu gaya terbaru, gaya menari hip hop, brooo." Jawab laki-laki yang tadi.

Luki cepat-cepat menoleh ke kanan, melihat laki-laki yang membawa bola basket dan berjalan dengan naik skateboardnya. "Kau mau mencoba seperti itu kayak temanmu, sobat?" Tanya Laki-laki itu.

Luki segera menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Tidak usah..." Luki menolak permintaan laki-laki itu.

"Oh ya..." Laki-laki itu segera melemparkan skateboardnya dengan kakinya. Ujung skateboardnya menusuk leher Luki.

"KYAAAAA!" Luki menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang skateboard itu. Luki berjalan mundur, terus mundur sehingga dekat dengan pagar yang putus itu.

"Kau tidak berhati-hati, broooo." Kata laki-laki itu.

Luki terkejut. Luki merasa didorong oleh entah siapa. Luki didorong dan menimpa pagar yang putus itu.

SRAAATTTTT

Leher Luki hampir putus, mata kanannya hampir tercopot. Lehernya hampir putus karena lehernya berada di antara pagar yang putus itu yang ada di lapangan basket itu, skateboard milik laki-laki itu masih berada di tengah leher Luki.

Laki-laki itu membuka topinya. Wajah laki-laki itu sangat aneh, aneh sekali, sungguh aneh. Bentuk wajahnya aneh, mata kanannya besar, mata kirinya kecil, telinga kanan besar, telinga kirinya kecil, mulutnya miring, berambut kuning, dan cukup tinggi. Wajahnya mirip dengan Kagamine Rinto.

Laki-laki itu mengambil kepala Luki dan Len kemudian memainkan kepala mereka sebagai bola basket. Laki-laki itu melempar kedua kepala itu namun tidak terpantul, laki-laki itu kesal dan menginjak kedua kepala itu sehingga kedua kepala itu hancur, dipenuhi oleh darah-darah hitam, tidak berwarna merah.

* * *

**Gumi dan Gumiya P.O.V **

* * *

Gumi dan Gumiya sudah berada di toilet wanita. Ya ampun, Gumiya kan laki-laki, tetapi tidak apa-apa karena toilet wanita itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada Gumi dengan Gumiya.

"Kenapa aku harus masuk ke sini? Nggak nyaman." Keluh Gumiya.

"Hehehe, maaf, Gumiya." Gumi meminta maaf sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang bertanda tidak gatal. "Habis, tidak ada tempat untuk kita kabur kan, cuma di sini." Alasan Gumi.

"Huh." Keluh Gumiya. "Ya sudah, mendingan kita berdiam di sini saja, deh." Kata Gumiya sambil menepuk pundak kanan milik Gumi dengan satu kali tepuknya.

Gumi hanya menggangguk-angguk kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, Gumiya melihat sebuah pintu yang tertutup. "Hei, Gumi. Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa kan? Kalau iya, kenapa bisa pintu itu tertutup? Berarti ada orang dong." Gumiya menunjukkan pintu tertutup tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin, kan? Aneh." Gumi bingung. "Coba kuselidiki itu." Gumi menuju ke pintu tertutup tersebut sambil berjalan melangkah dengan sangat pelan dan menimbulkan sangat kecil suaranya. Semakin melangkah semakin pelan. Tangan kanan Gumi hampir mau menyentuh pintu tersebut. "A,ah... Terkunci... Berarti, ada orang..." Kata Gumi.

"Tidak kan? Coba kau lihat ke bawahnya, siapa tahu kalau ada sepasang kaki orang itu." Kata Gumiya sambil berjalan melangkah dengan sangat pelan dan tidak menimbulkan suara, menyusul Gumi.

Gumi hanya menggangguk. "ya..." Gumi berlutut dan melihat ke bawahnya. Gumi melihat ternyata ada sepasang kaki orang itu. "Ada..." Kemudian Gumi berdiri.

"Benaran? Coba kita dorong pintu itu." Suruh Gumiya.

"Iya, ayo." Gumi memegang pintu tertutup tersebut lagi. "Eh, tidak terkunci..." Gumi bingung.

"Hah?" Gumiya bingung juga. "Buka saja." Suruh Gumiya lagi.

'Masa Gumiya takut sih? Kan Gumiya laki-laki. Hihi, lucu.' Batin Gumi sambil tersenyum geli. "Oh iya, aku tahu, Gumiya!" Seru Gumi sambil memegang pintu tersebut. "Satu... Dua... Tiga..." Gumi langsung membuka pintu tertutup tersebut. "Taraaaaa! ... Tidak ada orang..." Gumi dan Gumiya melihat toilet tersebut hanya ada kloset berwarna putih bersih. Gumi menoleh ke kanan, melihat Gumiya. "Kok tambah aneh, sih?" Tanya Gumi kepada Gumiya.

Gumiya hanya menoleh ke kiri, melihat Gumi. "Entahlah..." Jawab Gumiya.

Srek

Gumi dan Gumiya saling menatap dengan kedua mata mereka terbelalak. "Apa itu...? Li, lirik bersama..." Gumi dan Gumiya melirik bersama-sama dengan sangat pelan..."KYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gumi dan Gumiya. "ADA SETAAAAAAAAAANNNNN! YANG KELUAR DARI KLOSET INIIIIIII!" Teriak Gumi dan Gumiya bersama. Gumi dan Gumiya lari bersama-sama, namun tidak berhasil keluar karena pintu toilet tersebut terkunci, mengunci Gumi dan Gumiya di dalam Toilet bersama hantu yang keluar dari kloset itu.

"Rupanya hantu bersembunyi di dalam kloset itu!" Seru Gumi sambil mengketuk-ketuk pintu toilet itu dengan keras dan kencang. "Teman-teman, tolong kamiiiiiii!" Teriak Gumi sambil masih mengketuk-ketuk pintu toilet itu.

Hantu yang keluar dari kloset di toilet perempuan itu. Hantu itu berjalan menuju ke Gumi dan Gumiya sambil mengesot. "Kalian... Tidak... Akan... Selamat... Hari... Ini... Boooo"

"TOLOOOOOONG!" Teriak Gumi dan Gumiya. Gumi dan Gumiya menoleh ke pintu itu secara bersamaan dan kemudian menoleh lagi melihat hantu itu, tetapi... Saat Gumi dan Gumiya menoleh lagi, melihat hantu itu, hantu itu sudah... "KYAAAAAAA!"

Hantu itu berdiri di dekat Gumi dan Gumiya. Hantu itu membuka mulutnya dengan sangat lebar, sangat lebar, dapat merobek kedua pipinya. "aaaaaa" Hantu itu semakin membuka mulutnya dan semakin lebar mulutnya. Kedua tangan hantu itu menyentuh pinggang Gumi dan Gumiya, dan langsung...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gumi dan Gumiya.

* * *

**Ted dan Teto P.O.V **

* * *

Ted dan Teto sudah berada di belakang sekolah.

"Ya ampun! Ini seram, sumpah! Masa kita harus ada di sini!? Di sini kan ada di belakang sekolah! Tahu nggak? Ceritanya ada gadis dikubur hidup-hidup di sini, loh!" Seru Teto.

"Apaan sih? Dasar penakut!" Seru Ted. Ted langsung berjalan meninggalkan setelah mengatai Teto.

"Hei, tunggu aku, Ted !" Teto cepat-cepat berjalan menuju ke Ted.

"Bodoh!" Seru Ted.

Tap

"Hah?" Ted cepat-cepat melihat ke bawah, apa yang telah diinjaknya dengan sesuatu yang sangat lembek dan lengket melekat alas sepatu kirinya. "Apa ini...?" Ted mengangkat kaki, kirinya melihat sesuatu yang melekat alas sepatunya. "Ini... Tanah?" Ted cepat-cepat melihat ke bawahnya lagi. "Ini... Kalau tidak salah lagi, ini adalah... Kuburan!" Seru Ted. "KYAAAA!" Ted terjatuh ke dalam kubur, entah siapa yang menarik kaki kanan milik Ted dari dalam kuburan itu. "Tetoooo! Jangan ke sini.! Uwaaahhhh!"

Ted lenyap atau menghilang.

Teto sudah sampai di atas tanah... bukan, di atas kuburan. "E,ee? Di mana Ted, sih? KASANE TED, KAU BODOH! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUU!" Teto menginjak-injak di atas kuburan itu. Terus menginjak-injak dan... "Uwaaaaaaaaah!" Teto terjatuh ke dalam kuburan.

BRUK

"Apa ini...?" Kedua tangan Teto melekat tanah itu. "Iiih, apa ini? Lengket sekali..." Teto sadar, melihat tangan. "Itu tangan siapa...?" Teto melihat dari tangan ke wajah. "Kyaaa! Ted! Ted!" Teto menggoyang-goyangkan badan Ted. "Bangun dong, Ted!"

"Saudaramu tidak bisa bangun sekarang. Ia sudah pergi ke sana bersamaku nanti, Kasane Teto."

Teto segera menoleh ke kiri, melihat pemilik suara tadi. "A,aa... Ka, Kau masih di sini...? Ka, Kau seharusnya... masuk ke neraka sana..." Teto bergemetaran.

"Seharusnya yang masuk neraka itu adalah... kau!"

"Tidak! Kau yang harus masuk ke neraka... Kaiko Shion!" Seru Teto.

Hantu itu bernama Kaiko Shion. Dulunya, ia seorang gadis yang cantik, ia hantu kedua. Ia dikubur hidup-hidup oleh murid-murid Voca High School sekaligus... Kasane Teto. Kasane Teto membuat cerita yang bohong belaka tentang Kaiko Shion bahwa Kaiko Shion memang sebenarnya adalah murid terpintar di sekolah itu tetapi ia seorang penguntil, pencuri, pembohong, dan tukang menyontek, dan juga bahwa Kaiko dapatn nilai tertinggi hanya karena mencontek, kemudian Kaiko dipukul-pukul dengan cangkul kemudian dikubur hidup-hidup. Kaiko itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Teto dan memegang pipi Teto. "Kau akan mati bersamaku, Kasane Teto."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Miku dan Mikuo P.O.V **

* * *

Anehnya, Miku dan Mikuo berada di luar sekolah. Kenapa bisa?

"Hei, kita benar-benar sudah ada di luar sekolah?" Tanya Miku kepada Mikuo.

"Entah..." Mikuo bingung.

Mikuo memegang tangan Miku. "Ya sudahlah, kita pulang saja yuk."

Miku hanya menggangguk-angguk kepalanya bertanda setuju. "Kok aneh ya? Jadi, tentang hantu itu cuma bohong ya? Habis, tadi pagi Luka-Chan bercerita bahwa ada hantu di sini, kok tidak ada? Kok tidak mengganggu kita ya? Kita menunggu saja sampai teman-teman kita keluar dari sini..."

"Kurasa tidak bisa karena ia sudah ditangkap oleh hantu atau... berhasil lolos terlebih dahulu daripada kita. Pokoknya kita cepat pulang. Ini menyeramkan!" Seru Mikuo.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang."

* * *

**Rumah Miku dan Mikuo **

* * *

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Mikuo dan Nona Muda Miku." Ucap beberapa pelayan lainnya yang berbaris.

"Iya, kami pulang." Ucap Mikuo dan Miku secara bersamaan.

Haku berjalan mendekati Mikuo dan Miku kemudian membungkuk badannya dan bertanya,"Tuan Muda... Nona Muda... Bagaimana dengan kegiatan anda? Apa sudah selesai?"

"Iya, sudah dong. Habis, tidak ada hantu-hantu di sana. Cuma bohongan." Jawab Mikuo. Miku menggangguk-angguk seolah mengatakan jawaban Mikuo benar.

Haku hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Haku meminta izin dan membungkuk badannya kemudian pergi dari hadapan Miku dan Mikuo. Miku dan Mikuo hanya diam dan menggangguk kepala mereka dengan satu kali seolah mempersilakan Haku untuk harakiri.

"Aneh..."

* * *

**Voca Junior High School **

* * *

waa... waa... waaa...

Heboh sekali di sekolah itu. Miku dengan Mikuo bingung.

"Excuse me... Ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi sesuatu terhadap sekolah ini?" Tanya Mikuo kepada teman-temannya yang lain sedang berkerumunan dengan murid-murid sekolah itu.

"Oh, Mikuo-kun. 8 orang meninggal semalaman." Jawab pemuda berambut biru laut, bersyal biru, berseragam putih dengan biru, bercelana panjang hitam dan bersepatu hitam dengan kotak-kotak biru, Kaito Shion. Tunggu, marga Shion... Yah, dia sepupu Kaiko Shion.

Miku dan Mikuo terkejut. "A,apa itu... Luka, Gakupo, Len, Luki, Gumi, Gumiya, Ted dan Teto...?" Tanya Miku dan Miku secara bersamaan.

"Iya, sih katanya." Jawab Kaito.

"Tidak mungkin..."

.

"Selama pagi, pemirsa. Semalaman, 8 orang meninggal dunia, mungkin akibatnya dibunuh. Korbannya adalah Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Len Kagami, Megurine Luki, Gumi Megpoid, Gumiya Megpoid, Kasane Ted dan Kasane Teto. 4 siswa lainnya ditemukan di dalam dinding, kloset toilet, kuburan dan... gudang olahraga. 4 Siswa itu bernama... Zatsune Miku, meninggal di dalam dinding akibat dibunuh. Hanako, meninggal di dalam kloset toilet akibat seluruh tubuhnya dipotong-potong dan dibuang ke dalam kloset. Kaiko Shion, meninggal di dalam kuburan akibat dikubur hidup-hidup hanya karena sebuah cerita bohong belaka dan Kagamine Rinto, meninggal di dalam gudang olahraga akibat dibullying oleh teman-temannya hanya karena iri bahwa Rinto mengikuti menari hip hop di acara Agnes Monica(?). Kemudian, mayat Luka dan Gakupo ditemukan di dalam kelas 1A SMP. Mayat Len dan Luki ditemukan di lapangan basket, kedua kepala mereka hilang. Mayat Gumi dan Gumiya ditemukan di toilet dan mayat Ted dan Teto ditemukan di dalam kuburan. Ada saksi mata bahwa 2 orang berhasil lolos dari sekolah itu, katanya entah siapa 2 orang itu, 2 orang itu adalah satu laki-laki dengan satu perempuan. Dan, ada lagi. Beberapa mayat murid lain ditemukan di mana-mana. Sekolah yang terkenal ini akan segera dibongkar. Berita ini disebarkan dan segera meluas ke seluruh dunia. Sekian." Jelas reporter bernama IA.

Sekolah itu akan dibongkar dan akan dibangun gedung sekolah yang baru, dan diberikan dengan nama "Vocaloid Polytechmi High School". Sekolah khusus para penyanyi di Vocaloid Band. Direktur sekolah itu adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kepala sekolah adalah Akaito Shion, Wakil kepala sekolah adalah Kamui Gakuko, Ketua OSIS adalah Hatsune Mikuo, Wakil ketua OSIS adalah Hatsune Miku dan Sekretaris OSIS adalah Kagahime Rinny. Jika adik Miku dan Mikuo, dia bernama Hatsune Rinnie dan bukan Kagahime Rin. ( Author sengaja memberi nama dengan nama lengkap lainnya. /JanganSeenaknya ).

.

"Nona Muda, anda dipanggil oleh Tuan Muda di ruang OSIS." Lapor Maidnya, Meiko.

"Iya, aku tahu kok, Meiko." Kata Miku. Miku segera berangkat ke ruang OSIS, tempat Hatsune Mikuo berada.

.

"Kakak? Ada apa?" Tanya Miku.

Mikuo menoleh ke kanan, melihat Miku. "Oh, Miku. Ke sini, dong." Mikuo mengayungkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak Miku datang ke dekat Mikuo. Miku hanya menggangguk dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Mikuo. Mikuo langsung memegang pinggang Miku. Miku hanya memegang bahu kiri Mikuo. Mikuo hanya tersenyum kepada Miku dan Miku juga tersenyum kepada Mikuo. Miku dan Mikuo saling menatap dan segera menoleh bersama-sama.

Miku dan Mikuo berdiri di samping kursi yang diduduki oleh Hiyama Kiyoteru, di samping kirinya adalah Akaito Shion, Kamui Gakuko dan di samping kanan dan kiri ada Kagamine Lenka, Sakine Meiko, Yowane Haku dan pelayan lainnya melihat ke lurus secara bersamaan kemudian mengatakan...

"Pembunuhan Hantu segera beraksi."

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

_**Gomen, cerita terakhir tidak nyambung -...-)p Harap maklumi. Yang sudah baca, harap review! Please? :D  
**_

_**Saat author baca fic ini, rasanya tidak nyambung... Gomen, minna-san TToTT  
**_

_**Review yak! *puppy eye(?)* /Kicked  
**_


End file.
